


Becoming A Family

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [66]
Category: Baywatch (TV), General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam let out a relieved sigh. "I'm glad. This means we're one step closer to becoming a family. I can't wait until we can bring our son or daughter home."





	Becoming A Family

Fandoms: General Hospital/Baywatch  
Title: Becoming A Family  
Characters: Sam McCall and Matt Brody  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Matt Brody  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: Sam let out a relieved sigh. "I'm glad. This means we're one step closer to becoming a family. I can't wait until we can bring our son or daughter home."  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 196

Word used: Varnish

Drabble # 66: Becoming A Family

The varnish made the floor shine and Sam smiled as she leaned in the doorway of the kitchen, staying off the wood floor. She glanced around and didn't see her husband.

Sam turned and went outside to the backyard. She smiled when she found Matt on the glider on the back porch, and moved to join him. "Hey, what time did you get home?"

Matt looked up and smiled. "I just got home. I saw that you'd cleaned, so I came out here." He took Sam's hands into his. "I talked to our caseworker. She said the home study went well and we can continue the adoption process."

Sam let out a relieved sigh. "I'm glad. This means we're one step closer to becoming a family. I can't wait until we can bring our son or daughter home."

Matt nodded and held his wife close. "I know what you mean. I can't wait to hear our child call us Mom and Dad. I even can't wait to help them with homework."

He smiled when Sam rested her head on his shoulder and the two of them stayed on the swing until it was dark, then got up and went inside.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews


End file.
